


Requested One Shots

by Natari_55



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Doctor Token, Established Relationship, High School, M/M, Oblivious Damien, Requests, Tokens Birthday, clymien, flirty Clyde, writing requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natari_55/pseuds/Natari_55
Summary: I will post Requests I received on Tumblr here!The Requests will be posted here AND on tumblr! (as long as they're short enough for tumblr)
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Damien Thorn, Token Black/Clyde Donovan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. A Forgotten Day (Token x Clyde)

**Author's Note:**

> A Request made by suckasstakenames on Tumblr!
> 
> Requests were open for Token's Birthday and are closed again!  
> Want to know when I open Requests again? Follow my tumblr Natari-55  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)

A heavy and tired sigh forced its way out of Token’s mouth, showing of how exhausted the man was. Token Black, a man in his early thirties, was taking the bus home from the hospital, his working place. Today was an exhausting day for the man; he had to start earlier than usual due to a sick coworker and stayed longer, too. It was almost midnight now and he didn’t see his fiancée all day, so he was naturally sucked out of energy.

When the bus stopped at his station he nodded towards the driver before stepping out, the doors closed behind him. Before he started to take his ten minute walk towards his apartment he took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth where he lighted it. He looked down at the lighter and stroked with his thumb over a sticker, his friend Tweek stuck it there. It was a guinea pig that looked angry with a speech bubble above its head, saying ‘ _Don’t smoke or I will squeak your ear off!’_ designed by no other than Craig Tucker.

With a soft chuckle Token put the lighter back into the pocket and started his walk home, enjoying the cool night air. Summer was creeping closer and even thou the days were pretty warm already, announcing the coming heat, the nights were still refreshing cool. He felt a bit bad for smoking after promising his friends and partner that he’d stop, but after a day like this he needed something to calm down. His friend Jimmy said that he should come visit him when he had to release some stress, his bar having the best alcohol and comedians. But he had to work again in a few hours and all he wanted to do was fall in his bed and cuddle the love of his life.

In front of a big building that held a few luxurious apartments, the perks of being a doctor and surgeon was the money he earned, he inhaled the last bit of smoke before throwing the cigarette on the ground and stomping on it. He held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before exhaling it through his nose, enjoying the burn. The smell of smoke was obvious on him but he didn’t care, his fiancée knew that he only smoked on hard days and wouldn’t ask questions. One more deep breath and he entered the building and the elevator to drive up. He lived on the fourth stage and hated to take the steps after his shift.

The elevator pinged to announce that it arrived at the requested stage and the door opened. Token walked out and down the hall towards the last door while fishing out his keys. He opened the door while wiping off his shoes on the matt that said ‘Come to the dark side, we have cookies!’, a moving in present from Kevin. With the door open and his shoes cleaned he entered his place and locked the door behind himself. “I’m home!” He declared through the apartment, his jacket finding its place on the hangers. “Clyde? Are you home?”

“Yeah!” Clyde, Token’s fiancée, came running out of the kitchen with a wide smile on his lips. “You made it home before midnight!” His wide smile slowly subsided when he saw the exhausted look on his love. “You look awful… Did something happen?” He walked towards his fiancée and stroked his cheek lightly, looking up at him.

“Had a hard time at work, that’s all.. Ehm… An accident happened and some people didn’t get through… including a small girl,” explained Token, his dark eyes fixed on Clyde’s honey ones. “Sorry for coming home so late.”

“No, you don’t have to apologize,” Clyde shook his head softly before getting on his tiptoes to kiss his boyfriends eyelids softly, then his cheek and the corner of his mouth. “It’s okay, you’re shaken up. Let’s go into the kitchen to eat a bit and then cuddle?” He soft smiled up at him with a empathetic look in his eyes. And with a nod Token agreed, he needed some distraction and cuddles, a lot of cuddles. Now that Clyde mentioned food he also noticed how hungry he was.

Clyde took his hand and led him towards the open kitchen door where they always eat at the kitchen island. “Craig and the others asked if we have time this weekend.”

“I don’t know, I need to check my work schedule first.”

“Yeah, I told him,” he walked around the corner without switching the lights on and Token raised a brow in confusion. When he stepped inside the kitchen his eyes widened, there were candles everywhere and in the middle of the kitchen island sat a cupcake with a candle in it. “Happy Birthday, babe,” Clyde mumbled while kissing his cheek.

Yes, Token forgot his own birthday.

“I… I forgot,” he confessed and turned to his boyfriend to pull him into a tight hug. “That’s why you wanted me to come home before midnight.”

“Mhm,” Clyde grinned and returned the hug happily, bathing in the affection he got from his love. “Yep, Tweek helped me baking the cupcake and it turned out pretty good. Tweek’s words! So I wanted you to taste it on your birthday and not a few hours too late.” He carefully pulled back and squeezed Token’s cheeks with his hands, a wide grin constant on his lips. “I love you so much, you overworking rich kid.”

Token laughed amused at those words, ignoring the fact that Clyde was rich now, too, thanks to being his future-husband. He shook his head and leaned down again, pulling him into a heated kiss which Clyde eagerly returned. The men would have loved to just go to bed then, taking of clothes and enjoying each other’s sounds and heat till the morning hours. But there was a cupcake waiting specially made for a man’s birthday, so the sweet taste of love had to wait for a bit more.

But that was okay; they had all their lives time for that. 


	2. Oblivious Antichrist (Clyde x Damien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde likes Damien but Damien is too oblivious to notice. But then Pip points it out for him.

Why did he have to go to school among these filthy creatures? Why in a small mountain town filled with idiots that thought they would get out of it one day? Why would an almighty being, the son of Satan, go to a High School for mortals?

Why? Because his father, Satan himself, told him to and it annoyed Damien. One day his father just bought a small house in South Park, gave his son money to buy stuff he needed and told him to finally make some friends. Till then the only friend he had was Kenny who came to hell once in a while and Pip who died, but he was more like a brother than a friend. And said annoying brother lived with him.

Damien was looking down at his lunch trail filled with bad cooked food and one apple. The dark clothed teen preferred the last, reminding him about how humanity failed when they had the chance to live forever. He picked the red fruit up and took a bite while glancing through the cafeteria, noticing a certain Football player staring at him.

Clyde Donovan was one of the weirdest human beings the immortal ever had to deal with. He kept staring at Damien when they had lessons together, invaded his personal space and kept saying weird stuff to him. And he did all this with a weird grin on his lips and it made Damien feeling weird. Something he never felt.

And he hated it so much.

“Damien?” Pip, who was sitting next to him, spoke up, “Are you even listening to me?”

“No,” Damien said, not caring how the blond would feel about this, “This Clyde guy is staring at me, _again._ He is so annoying I want to rip out his guts.”

“Oh my dear Damien, you sure have to learn a lot more about the humans,” giggled Pip with a hand in front of his mouth, glancing at the taller male next to him. “Clyde is flirting with you since we started going here.”

Damien’s red eyes were staring at Pip, a frown on his face that showed deep confusion and a bit annoyance. “Flirting…?”

“Yeah, like… He’s courting you,” explained the other before poking his food with his fork, “all the time. You didn’t notice?”

“No! Why would he-“

“Hey baby, you fine?” Clyde suddenly appeared, leaning on the table with one hand and winking down at the sitting Damien.

“Fine? I am the embodiment of hell! I am more than fine, I am infinite!” Damien declared, standing up to look at the other who grinned widely at him.

“Sure, little devil,” Clyde leaned a bit closer, again invading the antichrists personal space, “Did you just crawl up from hell? Because damn, you’re hot.”

Damien’s face of rage turned into one of utter confusion, again. What was wrong with that human? He knew who he was and that he came from hell some weeks ago. That didn’t make any sense! “Wh-What?” Damien croaked out and it seemed to make the brunet happy.

“Oh nothing, it’s just, you look a lot like your father. Just like a fallen angel,” slurred Clyde in a sultry way, leaning even closer to the blackhead, his eyes a bit lidded.

WHAT?! He didn’t look like his father at all! His skin was pale and not red, his body looked disgustingly like the one of a human and there weren’t any horns like his father’s. Maybe he should give up in making sense out of Clyde; he must have become even more stupid than he already was. Maybe he should teach him a lesson.

The hands of Damien flew up and grabbed Clyde’s shirt, pulling him closer so he could whisper a curse right in his ear. But when he noticed how close their faces were and that he could feel the breath of the other on his lips, he haltered. Clyde’s face suddenly turned red and his eyes wandered down to Damien’s lips before he swallowed heavily. Said man stared back at Clyde, noticing the green dots in those honey colored eyes. It surly would be a shame to curse the man and the possibility of never seeing those eyes so close would be a loss.

Yes, Clyde Donovan was one of the rare mortals that were nice to look at. He had the perfect skin tone, beautiful eyes and a good amount of brown colored hair on his head. His smile was bright and, even thou most of the time annoying, nice to be seen, especially when he showed those white teeth of his.

Noticing how they were still in the same position, the proximity still present, a very faint flush filled Damien’s cheeks. What was that warmth? Where was it coming from and why did this always happen when the annoying brunet was close?!

Irritated Damien pushed Clyde back, letting go of him in the process. Clyde stood near the table, watching the antichrist sit down again and bit his lower lip. “Hey, ehm, do you maybe want to go watch a movie this weekend?”

“A movie?” Echoed Damien, looking up at the other.

“Yeah, I heard the new horror movie is pretty good. Up for it?”

Damien glanced at Pip who was nodding his head slightly with a soft smile.

“Sure?” Damien said a bit unsure.

“Nice! I will talk to you later to clear everything up! Be ready, it will be one hell of a show!” Clyde grinned again before walking back to his friends’ table, a small jump in his steps.

Pip started to chuckle next to Damien, light tears coming to the corners of his eyes out of amusement. “Oh Damien, that boy sure fell hard for you.”

“What? What did he fall from? Is he a fallen angel like my Dad?” Today was a day filled with confusion for the son of Satan. To his knowing Clyde was a normal mortal, nothing special about him but it would explain why Damien felt so… different around him. Maybe it were his gust telling him that there was someone who could steal his father’s throne.

“No, Damien, Clyde likes you!” Clarified the blonde with a bright smile on his lips, his blue eyes wide.

“….What? No, that’s nonsense,” Damien waved him off, rolling his eyes before glancing back at the brunet who was watching him _again._ “You must have seen this wrong. I am the antichrist after all. People don’t like me, they fear me!”

“Uhhh, I like you? Not in the way Clyde does but still.”

“But you’re dead!”

“Kenny likes you!”

“He likes everyone except Cthulhu. And Cartman.”

“Come on Damien, don’t make this so hard,” groaned Pip while tilting his head in his neck. “Clyde likes you, a lot apparently and he asked you for a date.”

A Date…. A DATE?!

“Are you…. Sure?” Damien asked again, the powerful aura of his gone and the vibes of a nervous teenager appearing.

“Yes,” Pip laid a hand on his shoulder, smile present again. “He likes you, believe me.”

Damien’s red eyes were looking at Pip before wandering over to Clyde who was still looking at him. The brunet smiled warmly at the other before waving him through the cafeteria, his eyes filled with warmth Damien had never seen before. And then he did something he would usually never do, he waved back. And with that small gesture alone the smile of Clyde grew into a wide, happy grin and said grin made Damien’s cheek red from a blush.

Fast he pulled his stare away and looked back down at his lunch. It still looked disgusting to him but somehow that day is tasted better than it usually did. The lessons he had that day were over faster and the cold winter air wasn’t as freezing. And maybe, just maybe, Damien found himself looking forward to that date with a certain football player.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anon on Tumblr!  
> [My Tumblr!](https://natari-55.tumblr.com/)


End file.
